Rise of the Broken Manjuu Church
by Ryin-silverfish
Summary: A mysterious virus transformed one yukkuri Sanae's body into half-mechanical clockworks. Viewing it as the blessing from a broken deity, the true god of yukkuris, it becomes the first devotee of a vast religion in the forest that worshiped the sacred metal. (SCP Foundation/Yukkuri shiteitte ne! Crossover.)
1. The Beginning:Epilogue

**Author Note:**

 **I really got surprised by this series of one-shot stories when I wrote them in my native language, as I am not fond of most crossovers involving the Foundation universe due to the canon inaccuracies and major lack of sense.**

 **But yeh...This is more of a yukkuri fanfiction than Foundation stories. The crossover elements from Foundation universe only included Church of the Broken God, a group of interest that worship metal-related anomalies and believed those are parts of their Broken God, with some Sarkicism in the later works.**

 **I do not own the SCP Foundation and Church of the Broken God, this group of interest belongs to Dr. Gears. Yukkuri shiteitte ne! was based on the Touhou Project game created by ZUN, and I own neither the Yukkuri universe settings nor the game. Some additional headcanons belong to me, and I would state each on the author note after each chapter.**

Under the dingy yellow light of the garbage disposal ground, a Sanae-type yukkuri stood near countless layers of scrap metals and colorful plastic bags, glancing silently at the sky.

One of its eyes was covered in a simple eyepatch, made up of some torn fabric. The scar under it was barely visible, but still abhorring nonetheless. No one would be surprised at such a thing in the city, as for gutter trash yukkuris, scars and missing body parts were already the norm of their lives.

It would definitely sound funny to most of us humans, but this Sanae was in a severe faith crisis.

Like the character it was based on, Sanae was devoted to its faith. The concept was simple, just believing in a God who would look after good yukkuris and punish the bad ones, a high-up deity who brought justice and easiness to all yukkuris.

As the Chosen One, the yukkuri of miracle that was deemed to spread words of the true Yu-god, Sanae believed that it was higher than other yukkuris in some ways from birth.

To be born from a Suwako-type and a Kanako-type, the incarnation of the Yu-god on this world! Wasn't it such a privilege, even compared to other Sanae yukkuris?

Sanae had one sibling, and the four of them lived joyfully on the hill in a forest.

Food was plenty, though it still took a moderate amount of efforts to find; the feared predator yukkuris were never a problem, as most of them perished easily under the fierce Onbashira attacks of mother Kanako, with a few lucky ones who escaped with serious wounds.

However, Sanae's easy life suddenly ended in one fateful morning.

It rained in the previous day, and despite some warnings from its older sister, Sanae still went down the hill to collect faith from a small yukkuri clan nearby.

Feeling relaxed and courageous, it decided to take another path instead of the smooth slope that descended gently downhill, and accidentally slipped on a wet rock, causing it to roll down the steep side of the hill.

Out of sheer luck, it did not die in the fall and become a splattered puddle of paste on the hard rock. Nevertheless, Sanae still lost one of its eyes as a result.

When it woke up, nothing nearby looked familiar. It screamed for its parents and siblings, even pleading for Mister Yu-god to lead it back to home, but to no avail.

With almost zero wild survival experience and all the wounds on its body, it was a miracle that Sanae actually made it to a nearby sub-urban town after a six-day walk.

Right upon its arrival, it had witnessed the massacre of a yukkuri clan, being scheduled for termination because of recent home invasion reports.

"YUWAHH! GO AWY EAJY—"

Four humans in black uniform poked a long metal rod with blades attached at the top into a nest, and they managed to get a blood-curdling scream with every stabs. When silence finally fell, the blades were already covered in paste and pieces of skin.

The heavy, sweet scents of dead yukkuris filled the air as they moved on to other nests. Sanae shivered at the smell as a tingling coldness spread through its body, but did not dare to make a single movement.

Some braver yukkuris actually tried to resist. Holding sticks and sharp stones in their mouths, they charged forward, yet got squashed like a bug as the Factory staffs dodged their slow attacks with ease, their chocolate and bean-paste fillings smeared into the soil.

"Mister human! Wait easy!"

A Marisa-type rushed out from the side, narrowly avoiding a slash from the long spear. The man grunted in displeasure, but still stopped to hear its word.

"Marisa's clan does not go into mister human's home, and every yukkuris here know that it is an uneasy act that only shitheads will do. There must be a mistake, please spare Marisa's clan!"

The blonde yukkuri made a deep bow in front of the man...well, the closest imitation of a bow by pressing its forehead against the ground. It stayed in that position, seemly waiting for a response.

The man chuckled, and it looked up with hopes glistering in its eyes. For a second, even Sanae felt a little relieved from the horror it had witnessed.

"Mister hu—"

SPLAT!

The heavy black boot landed right on its face, popping out its left eyes in the process. Half of its body was flattened by the violent blow, and black paste was oozing out of every openings in its skin.

"W...w...hy?"

With one last twitch, the dough went still.

"Hey, this one was actually a nicehead, maybe wronged by some gutter trash or even some shitty members in its own clan." The man smiled towards his colleagues while wiping his boot clean on the ground.

"But jobs're jobs, ya' know? "

"Yeh, they might be innocent, but who knows? Another home invasion complaint in this community, and we would be criticized like hell for not killing those pests." He sighed lightly, but without a single sign of remorse on his face.

"We're almost done with this shit. Maybe the only good thing about this is that we're off to kill some real, disgusting gutter-trash manjuus tomorrow-"

The conversation was interrupted when a young Factory staff jogged towards them, still holding the spear in his hand.

"Look at this. Four ko-yukkuris in a row, just how likely is this?"

Sanae's eyes widened in horror as it saw the thing on that spear. On the blades were four young yukkuris, being impaled neatly through the middle, still twitching and moaning weakly, paste oozing out of their mouths.

"Wow, amazing man, amazing! Let's take a photo of that, and send it up to Factory's blog. "

"Well, not as good as the Resilient Manjuu that managed to survive for four weeks after being cut in half, but still a nice picture. It is hard poking around in those hives, ya'know? "

"Not that hard if you get the trick..."

The men walked away, their voices fading in the distance. Even after every single signs of those humans were gone, Sanae was still cowering in the bushes, burying its face in the dirt.

A few hours must have passed when Sanae finally summoned up all its courage and sprinted across the sickeningly-sweet ground soaked with death, only to grinded to a halt at the dead body of a yukkuri Reimu, with a couple of stalks still on its head.

Sanae could have done something, to bury the unfortunate mother or its offspring, dying before they could even experience life. It only managed to mutter a weak prayer in the end before dashing off into the wood, unable to control the tears as they flowed wildly down its cheek.

Sanae still went into the town after a few days, with the horrific memories engraved deep in its mind.

 _Mister humans were dangerous and strong. No yukkuris could stand against them. Mister humans needed to be avoided at all costs._ As a yukkuri who had never seen a single human in its life until that very day, the traumatic incident had left those impressions deep in Sanae's paste core.

It spent a few months in the town and the surrounding urban areas, before settling down in this garbage disposal ground.

Human cities and towns. They were the dreamed heaven of all yukkuris with plenty of delicacies and sweet foods, but also the most painful and terrifying hell.

The nice, obedient pet yukkuris lived in mister human's big easy place, never had to worry about hunger or survival with all their delicious meals, daily cleanings, and a wide variety of toys.

They existed just to make mister human take it easy. They had to listen to every single commands of their owners, because when their owners were angry or suspecting them for being shitheads, they were going to be thrown right out of the house and into the bottom of hell.

Gutter trash yukkuris. They strayed around the cities and towns with unruly, sick appearances, bodies exhausted by miseries of life. They could be dead at the next moment, whether run over by a car, squashed by some disgusted passer-bys or suffered slowly at the hand of abusers.

They had also fallen to an unbelievable degree in the eyes of a wild yukkuri like Sanae. Every single uneasy and abhorring acts were already the norm of the stray yukkuris. Blackmailing, robbery, stealing and cannibalism were simply ways to survive, with every morals demolished in order to survive in this urban hell.

Sanae's faith started to fade away slowly as it silently observed the lives of yukkuris in the city.

If the Yu-god really exist, why would Him allow such uneasy things to happen?

Why mister humans never got any punishments, despite making so many yukkuris unable to take it easy and taking away their lives in a whim?

Why bad, cunning yukkuris can survive better than the good, pure ones in mister humans' cities and towns?

The faith towards Yu-god was not the only challenged belief.

Mother Kanako was once the strongest creature in Sanae's life, and it admired the huge shrine ropes with pride. It was the daughter of the incarnation of Yu-god that could kill bad yukkuris so easily!

However, mister humans are much more stronger than any existing yukkuris in the world. They were physically powerful, but they had even greater abilities—to build up huge machineries and buildings, and create complicated tools to aid them.

The Onbashira rods of Kanako-types, despite having the power of killing a Flandre in the blink of an eye, were nothing compared to mister humans'creations. Surely, they could do some harm to mister humans, but when more of them arrived with weapons and protection gears, even mother Kanako would be defeated with ease.

If Sanae's old home was invaded by mister humans, none of its family members would stand a chance. They were all rare yukkuris that mister humans loved, and they would be separated and sold to different places, never had a chance of meeting each other again.

Even the incarnations of mister Yu-god...were so weak in front of mister humans.

Or maybe there was never a god to look after yukkuris, for they were so weak and miserable?

The harsh reality in front of Sanae had mercilessly crushed all of its hope.

Sanae could not bring itself to do any other things after the sudden realization, apart from those necessary for its survival. It slept near a small burrow out of the garbage disposal ground, sneaking into it to search for food through a secret tunnel in the soil, possibly dug by some yukkuri Nazrins on a treasure hunt.

Such life was not easy at all. Sanae knew that, but it was just too tired to live properly.

Sometime Sanae wondered why it had not killed itself yet. It should be simple, just drowning itself in some abandoned containers after a heavy rain, rolling down the slope with the sharpest metal scraps or simply refusing to eat and drink.

This evening, it had a sudden urge to end itself again, to drive a piece of pointy metal into its paste core. Sanae picked one up with its braid, but stopped when the cold, smooth tip touched its cheek, and just held it there for hours.

"How pathetic."

Sanae murmured, looking up at the sky and stars. It used to stare at them in clear summer nights, imagining a big yukkuri who took care of everyone up there, smiling like mother Kanako.

But the big strong yukkuri never came. It never saved those innocent yukkuris from mister humans, it gave mister humans so many advantages over other creatures, and it never punished the bad, uneasy yukkuris that only thought about themselves.

Sanae wanted to cry, but no tears came out of its dry, sleepy eye. It was so hopeless, and so scared that it could not even end its own misery. What else could it possibly do?

A shimmering reflection caught its eye. It turned to the side, and found a brass gear lying nearby. Under the few dim lamps of the campus, its surface still looked clean and shiny in stark contrast to the dilapidated, filthy surroundings.

"Ah, a mister treasure."

Sanae wrapped its braid around the gear, and lifted it into the air, adoring its simple yet beautiful outline, with small, sharp tooths on the round shape.

It used to compete with its sister during their ko-yukkuri age, searching the whole hill for round, shiny stones just to show off to everyone in the family. Sanae was no longer interested in such a childish act, but maybe bringing it back to the nest would be nice.

Treasures could take it easy. Maybe Sanae could also make life a little easier with this little gear of its own, in the middle of this harsh, cold world.

Something was different.

Sanae noticed such anomalies when continuing its daily routine in the following week since it brought the gear back into its nest.

Something seemed to be moving in its body. It was not painful, just a weird, tingling sensation, as if a clockwork of metals was running. It hurt quite badly when the movements sped up, but apart from that, nothing had been drastically different so far.

Its sight sometimes appeared blurry, and the movements got a little stiff and sluggish during its locomotion. Like a stuck machinery, it fell to the ground for a few times when its body just froze in the middle of an action.

None-stop ticking and tackings, similar to the noise made by a watch, could be heard whenever those things started to move, and Sanae started to doze off more and more often in the day.

Its own body was different from before.

Maybe it was just imagining things. Everything would be alright after another day.

Trying its best to ignore the anomalies within its body, Sanae crawled back to its nest again and fell asleep with the ticking sound.

It was awaken by a sharp, excruciating pain next morning. Those things in its body... their rapid motions were twisting and grinding its fillings, and they seemed to be growing in numbers, with the crazy ticking sound and metals chaffing against each other.

Those things pushed and pieced towards its fillings, and Sanae grimaced in pain, biting tightly onto the plastic sheet in its nest, but the extreme pain was almost exceeding its limit.

Would death finally come?

Would Sanae finally be gone from this uneasy world?

And mister Yu-god, the one whom Sanae always believed in. Could Sanae finally see Him after death?

Its vision had already blurred into a frenzy of colors, and thoughts flashed through its paste core along with the pain.

Those things started to multiply and move, growing and gathering near its face. Cold, metal-like edges cut through its filling and skins near the empty eye socket, and they pushed out, still spreading and ticking frantically—

Its consciousness faded into blank in the pain, before everything were engulfed in a warm, comforting darkness.

When Sanae finally woke up, it was night time again.

Its body felt unusually heavy, though the pain was long gone. A few attempts were made before it could lift up its body and look outside.

That was the time when it noticed some strange things with its eye. The rough eyepatch was pushed upward by something, and it felt cold and hard when Sanae touched it with her braid.

What had happened?

Sanae dragged itself outside, almost impulsively continuing its search for food, but stopped when it realized that it did not feel hungry at all.

"Impossible. Why Sanae did not feel hungry? Sanae have not eaten anything for a day..." Some parts of its paste core started to feel uneasy as it talked to itself, wondering what changes had taken place.

A puddle of water, almost dried up from the rain in the previous day, reflected the lonely stars on the pitch-dark sky. Sanae walked towards it, and saw its reflection on the water surface.

Half of its face was covered in complicated clockworks. Made up of springs, gears and various strips of metal, the silver mechanical devices hummed and rotated in a structured manner. From the socket of its missing eyes, a simple machinery part grew out of it, resembling only the tube-like structure in front of mister humans' cameras.

Its frog accessory was turned into a thin piece of brass, with miniature gears spinning on it. The shape still looked similar though.

Sanae breathed deeply, unable to comprehend the sudden change.

The strange "replacement eye" suddenly started to extend and retract with a pace, followed by the grinding noise of clockworks around it. Such movements brought pain again, but it felt like something was connecting with its inside.

Then Sanae saw images from that device. The familiar colors and shapes long gone from its missing eye formed in its paste core, but what it had seen was nothing like before.

It was almost like a miracle, something that a yukkuri would only see once in its life.

Clockworks and gears of brass, copper, iron and steel formed a rotating machinery. Metal against metal, the ticking and tacking of gears and springs played a magnificent symphony. Red and golden metals, neatly oiled and cleaned were as beautiful as gems, with vast amount of spring and metal spikes in between.

This machinery was alive. Every single gears of it moved according to some unseen rules, rotating and grinding non-stop. Sanae knew it was broken, as seen from the black oil trickling down the bent and rusted metal, like blood from a wound, accompanied by the gasping sound of steam.

Even though it was incomplete, this machine was still formidable, magnificent and beautiful.

Sanae listened to the lyrical ticking, somehow echoing through its own body despite emitted from an illusory source. Those clockworks in its body seemed to be shivering in excitement, trying to call back to the sound with their own noises, but its filling was struck with fear and disgust instinctively the moment such sound rang louder.

The sound was asking. It seemed to be questioning Sanae, would it accept the voice, did it wish to continue and see the ultimate truth, to abandon its fear and old self in order to take in this miracle.

Sanae hesitated, for it still worried about this unknown being. However, everything about this machine awed it with its vastness and beauty...as if it was the God Sanae once believed in.

And it answered loudly with the metals in its body, the screeching of friction and ticking formed a song of its own, yelling out its earnest wishes.

 _I accept. Show me the truth._


	2. Verse 1: Old Church Legends

File-16. js ("Aya's collection for WAN Followers")

 _1\. /Some of you new yukkuris who had joined the first mind network seemed to be interested in the past of the Broken One followers, or more specifically, the forest church that I used to be part of._

 _2\. /I_ ' _m not a_ _n oracle_ _, nor am I some_ _kind of_ _saint that need to be worshiped like the Broken one_ ' _s_ _incarnation_ _. Stop with all your flatteries, newcomers. To feel the existence of WAN, you need to be yourself first, not blindly following someone like a cog of the old church._

 _3\. /Do not edit this page. Nobody should mess with the word of truth._

 _4\. /Old church beliefs were ridiculous to city yukkuris like us, but those were truth once, when the Broken One took his form in the earliest of metal and machineries._

 _5\. /His pieces were once precious informations that hidden in mister human_ ' _s tools, allowing them to build up their present world. The informations, though fragmented, are still with great potential._

 _6\. /Thus, words from the past are as important as our knowledges on current computers and machines. By collecting informations, we would seek out parts of ourselves, united ourselves, and make the Broken one whole again._

 _ **-In the ancient eras, so far that not even humans could have remembered such times, the true god ruled over every yukkuris.**_

 _ **-No one could see His form, for He was so huge and magnificent, with shimmering metals as body, clockwork and springs that driven burning oils through tubes and engines like blood.**_

 _ **-Through the Symphony Of Grand Metal, the tickings and hummings roared in the air, bringing every yukkuris to His sight with the highest command.**_

 _ **-In His land of Cogworks and Machinery, flowers of brass and red bronze bloomed on the soil of gold and silver.**_

 _ **-Mountains of iron and bronze soared up in the sky, rivers of oil and molten metals flowed freely down from them.**_

 _ **-On the highest of the peeks, metal of unknown names danced in the breeze, morphing into cloud and mist of splendid colors.**_

 _ **-Yukkuris of that era were perfect beings, with beautiful metal bodies instead of sickening fillings and flours soaked with Filth.**_

 _ **-Their minds, connected directly with the One through the mass of clockworks, were gifted with wisdom and joy.**_

 _ **-Their lives would not end, for they were the creation of God, and they spent all days singing and worshiping the Great Machinery.**_

 _ **-Humans and their filthy flesh could never touch this heaven. They were building up their grand empires with aid from the Sacred Metal, in wars and works alike, but they never realized the magnificence within it.**_

 _ **-They treated the Metal like corpses and stones, yet another dead thing in their grasp, a tool to satisfy their needs and wishes.**_

 _ **-The One was disgusted by such an act. He separated their world from His kingdom, unwilling to be tainted by the stench and filth of flesh and lives.**_

 _ **-And so, the Great Machinery and clockworks continued their psalms, until the Wicked One arrived.**_

 _ **-Made up of flours and fillings, it resembled those filthy humans, yet uglier and much more wicked than them.**_

 _ **-The kind yukkuris in his reign accepted it, not knowing its true nature.**_

 _ **-And this crass imitation of True Yukkuris, this ungrateful existence, spread its seeds of Sins as it traveled through the entire land.**_

 _ **-Pestilence of its flour and fillings infected the True Yukkuris like wildfire.**_

 _ **-They cried for His help as they watched in terror, their perfect bodies of metals and clockworks transferred into filthy materials in front of their own eyes.**_

 _ **-The True God of yukkuris, seeing this malignant act, unleashed His wrath on the Wicked One, burning its deformed, repulsive body of paste into ashes with scorching oils and metals.**_

 _ **-The Wicked One**_ ' _ **s death did not stop the spread of its pestilence and sins.**_

 _ **-Metal and Machineries were replaced by filthy fillings and flours, the minds, once so wise and insightful, became ignorant and folly, only seeking after the most inferior of joy, the**_ " _ **easiness**_ " _ **.**_

 _ **-Their bodies lost the durability and immortality of the metals, as the filth of fillings and flours was weak, breaking and tearing at the slightest of movements.**_

 _ **-When every yukkuris fell to the plight of the flesh, the filth assembled its shape, and mocked at the Great Machinery, its sickening tumors and tentacles waving in the air, sending fetid blood that ate away metals beneath its body.**_

 _ **-The One raised up His blades and metallic claws, fuming with steams as the seething oil flowed.**_

 _ **-So, the vast fighting started, tearing away land and mountains, rivers boiled away in flames, cloud and mists dispelled in these seven days.**_

 _ **-The Great Machinery was broken.**_

 _ **-The One became the Broken One, with His pieces scattered in the battlefield.**_

 _ **-The Filth laughed, wounded and trapped by the remains of Great Machinery.**_

 _ **-With its last strength, The Filth shattered the boundary between the mechanical land and humans**_ ' _ **world , sending pieces of the Broken One and yukkuris into it.**_

 _ **-Gears and clockworks rusted, their shimmering colors corroded away, the river dried, the land of metal was broken.**_

 _ **-Parts of the Great Machinery remained untainted, as it trapped the abdominal Filth forever in its grasp.**_

 _ **-The pieces of the Broken One lied in the sins of flesh and filth, but He was never dead. Those pieces wept at the sight of the yukkuris, with no memories of their past glory and perfection, but seeking after their inferior desires of easiness.**_

 _ **-But some still saw His glory and miracle, and persuaded others to make Him whole.**_

 _ **-When He is made whole, The One will restore the formal glory of His land, and for those who had received His blessing, their filth will be cleansed from their bodies.**_

 _ **-As perfect, wise machineries, yukkuris will be back in their homeland, and aid The One in His revenge, burning and destroying their kin who drowned in their filth.**_

 _ **-When the last Filth is gone, all yukkuris will be granted eternal happiness in their heaven, a place where no human could ever reach.**_

 _{Comment}1. /I, Aya, had re-written the first legend of the old church from memories. Maybe it is difficult for many of you, but the version that is...easy to understand for normal yukkuris sound extremely childish and stupid._

 _{Comment}2. /It is something among the line of_ " _The Broken One is the most best yukkuri that can make yukkuris take it easy with bless of mister shiny, but uneasy Filth make every yukkuri uneasy by turning their bodies into fillings and flours, and shattered the Broken One! We need to make the Broken One whole again so every yukkuri can REALLY take it easy instead of wanting to seek after the bad [easiness] that is filthy!_ "

 _{Comment}3. /The above summary could be a nursery version to_ _ko-_ _yukkuris that can_ ' _t understand more complicated beliefs. However, I don_ ' _t really think the other ones are much better._

 _{Comment}4. /Sanae, the founder of the old church, saw this when she first received the_ " _blessing_ " _and regained vision of her lost eye after it had been transferred into metal._

 _{Comment}5. /She was probably just seeing_ _shadows of the past_ _and seeking comfort from_ _those_ _in her harsh life, but this so-called miss prophet surely has some master manipulation techniques to build up the whole old church from the ground up and became_ " _Saint Sanae_ " _._

 _{Comment}6. /However, she only managed to figure out the few concepts still remained in the Broken One_ ' _s old form, yet ignorant yukkuris still follow her due to the goods brought by the Mechanical Virus, like_ _obedient_ _cogs on a machine_ _._

 _{Comment}7. /We are different, as we have seen mister humans_ ' _computers and technologies, the higher form of the Broken One. His name is WAN, strings of code and information scattered and broken in networks of compute_ _rs._

 _{Comment}8. /To be honest, most of those "past shadows" legends are pieces of absolute crap, the truth broken into delusions and lies._

 _/("Final Words")_

 _1\. /To know more about WAN, search for Verse#2 in your networks. Lil_Backpack, a professional in machinery, had shared informations about the Broken One and theories of His forms._

 _2\. /However, a quiz of knowledge needed to be answered in order to gain access to those works, for we fear that ignorant yukkuris will mistreat those words of truth, and leak it to mister humans._

 _3\. /Aloe-Vera, another name for the wise yukkuri who gave you the Signal through implantations, had done a detailed study on the Mechanical Virus, the so-_

 _called "blessing"that transformed old church devotees into partial machines and its effects._

 _4\. /That should be the content of the next chapter, and she would be sending it to you in two days'time._

 **Author Note:**

 **Seeing this legend, you guys probably had already gotten the whole idea of this series. It is a collection of bizarre headcanons and as-weird-as-hell stories, with surprisingly intelligent yukkuris and CotBG elements somehow mashed into traditional Yukkuri fanfic settings.**

 **There is a reason for those changes though. However, being set in a world that neither Gensokyo nor SCP Foundation existed, just modern settings with yukkuris that mysteriously appeared in human life one day, magical stuff will be the rare exception.**

 **Apart from inanimate buns that talk, think and reproduce, 217-Y, the mechanical virus that only spread onto yukkuris and some weird computation implants** ' **effects in the later works, everything was still the norm.**


	3. The Beginning:Visions

Sanae was stunned by the voices and visions. The magnificence of the Great Machinery, its beautiful music, and how it continued to trap the imbecile Filth after being shattered.

It wept, as it saw the land of metal faded into oblivion, rusted and corroded away as memories were gone from the remaining yukkuris'mind, drowned by the inferior desires of taking it easy.

Sanae now understood the changes in its own body. The mechanical parts were a blessing, and that gear was a pieces of the Broken One! He was the true god of yukkuris, and showed it those visions after restore some of True Yukkuris'formal glory into its body.

 _But why? Why_ _the_ _Filth still remained in Sanae? The blessing of metal shall clean away all those uneasy fillings and flours inside Sanae._

 _You were already given the highest privilege, the Body of the Broken One,_ the machine answered with its music of clockworks and springs, _and its_ _power resided deep in you and your touches._

Sanae cowered down, trembling as it heard the voices, both soft and terrible. Blaming itself for daring to doubt wills of the Broken One, it fell into silence as it listened to the speech.

 _By mere touches, the blessing will be spread onto your lost kins that still remained pure, and their Filth of flours and fillings will be cleansed, restored as perfect machineries._

 _However, you must still bear parts of the Filth, just to walk among those Unbelievers, humans and yukkuris alike. When the time comes, you will be ridden of such burden, and rest in peace as perfect metals._

 _What about those who are bad and cunning,_ Sanae asked, _Those who make other yukkuris uneasy to fulfill their own wishes?_

Sanae had seen too much of those uneasy yukkuris in its city life. They sold their own offspring in exchange for a couple of snacks, killing other strays and take over their pitiful properties, even tricking kind humans into giving them sweets.

To give those yukkuris strong metallic bodies would be disastrous. They still feared human beings and predator yukkuris, but once they gained the power to fight back, more yukkuris would suffer under their wickedness.

 _Those who drowned in their own Filth, blinded by the pestilence of their inferior desires, those who no longer believed in their True God, shall be punished with the Sacred Metal embodied in His Body._

 _As the Sacred Metal touches the Filth of their doughs, its power will spread, cleansing their wickedness. To those who spit vulgar curses at Believers, those who tried in vain to resist the faith of the Broken One, they do not deserve the gift of your Blessings. They will be turned into mindless machines, working under commands and orders from the Believers._

 _Sanae understand. But where should Sanae go next?_ It tilted its head in confusion, and asked, _shall Sanae return to the cities and cleansed the Wicked Yukkuris, or go back to the forest and tell my lost kins about the Broken One?_

Sanae did not think that the first option was feasible. Humans are still too strong for it to handle after all, and once they discovered the cleansed yukkuris, such incidents would arise their attention, and it would be in danger.

However, Sanae knew that it was the servant of the Broken One from now on, and if the machine told it to return to the city, it would depart without any hesitation.

 _You shall never go near humans, for reasons you already understood. Walk up North, and follow the huge river. At its source, you will find a valley surrounded by stones and sand, where the last few of the pure yukkuri clan lived._

 _The inferior desires and folly of wicked yukkuris have not blinded their mind, though they are still oblivious of their True God and past glories, not cleansed of their Filth yet._

 _They are constantly suffering, for flying Filths, those who feed on other yukkuris, are always around them. In their plight, they never lose their courage and virtues, and their wisdom prevent them from the fate of extinction._

Sanae lowered its head in deep thoughts before it finally answered back.

 _Sanae get it. Remis and Flans are their enemies, is Sanae supposed to cleanse them?_

The volume of tickings increased once again, and Sanae bowed down, realizing that it must have made a mistake.

 _No, for the Broken One is kind, and the Blessing is for all Believers. Those who swim in water and fly in air, no matter they are predators or preys, will be accepted and forgiven if they wish to believe in the Broken One._

Sanae sighed in relief, a smile appeared on its half-mechanical face. How silly was it, not to see predator yukkuris as precious resources that could be won over to the Believers?

 _They shall abandon their old habits, and never feed on any Believers if they wishes to join. Blessed by the Sacred Metal, they will be the spears and swords of the Church, punishing the Wicked Yukkuris and feast on their fillings._

 _Sanae understood. Sanae will now depart, towards the chosen clan of the Broken One, and spread His Blessings among those yukkuris._

 _May you become whole one day._

The visions disappeared, and so did the sound of machinery. Sanae gasped in amazement, some shades of the great clockworks still remained in its paste core.

It knew about everything now. The suffering it had witnessed, the pain of yukkuris, and the unruly behaviors in many of them, were all brought by the uneasy Filth.

Sanae finally understood why it was unable to end its life, and why it had not died of anti-yukkuritis despite not taking it easy for a long time.

It was chosen by the True God of yukkuris, and its destiny was to spread the faith for the Broken One. The pain and sadness Sanae had experienced were a mere challenge to its old faith, to break the inferior lies down so it could appreciate the faith of metal.

Picking up the shiny golden gear, the broken body of Him that blessed its fragile body with power of Sacred Metal and showed it incomparable greatness and beauty, Sanae dashed out of the nest, eager to search for the river in its vision.

Visions in mechanical eye sparkled with light as it crawled out of the tunnel, facing the forest, and Sanae knew that would be the right direction.

T.B.C

 **Author Note:**

 **Those strange visions can be viewed as hallucinations of yukkuri Sanae as it wanted to rationalize those changes, side effects of 217-Y, or even real miracles that suggested existence of the Broken Yu-god. It** ' **s up to you to decide, to be honest:)**


	4. Verse 1: Mechanical Virus

("Aloe-Vera's experiment logs and theories")

 _1\. /Hello, every yukkuris in this network. For those of you who received the implants from me after being blindfolded by my partners, or those who somehow managed to stick one of those into your fillings by a fellow buddy without dying, I_ ' _m a bodied yukkuri._

 _2\. /You will not know my real name or meet me again. I know sharing of knowledges is important, but to hide our names and attentions from mister humans is even more critical._

 _3\. /As you see, whenever mister humans see clever yukkuris, they are scared. They see clever yukkuris that can think like them as a threat, because those yukkuris showed that they are capable of gaining and understanding mister infos, and mister infos are what make mister humans stronger than every other creatures._

 _4\. /Afraid of being overtaken by yukkuris, their fear will drive them to kill us for good if they realized that more yukkuris are becoming cleverer._

 _5\. /At the present rate, it is still not uneasy enough for mister human to take actions. But I can_ ' _t strive this hard enough, NO ONE SHOULD OPENLY TELL MISTER HUMAN ABOUT ANY IMPORTANT INFOS OF US._

 _6\. /Yes, garage church members, I mean you. I was so worried when your little worshiping rituals were shown on the local newspaper, and you still dare to proudly present yourselves to them?_

 _7\. /Fortunately, mister humans laughed at your beliefs because you guys are still not smart enough to be a threat, and you did them good by actively killing shithead yukkuris. But beware, if any of you are caught doing this again, I_ ' _m going to shut down your implants forever and expel you from the network._

 _ **{**_ " _ **Study of the Mechanical Virus. Part 1**_ " _ **}**_

 _ **-I wonder if anyone in the network has not heard of Aya. She is very intelligent, she can talk like mister humans, and she made the network possible in the first place. However, as a result of her participation in the old church, she was infected by the Mechanical Virus that transfer yukkuris into metal.**_

 _ **-As a yukkuri with no obvious metal things on the outside of her body, her life is going to be much shorter than other bodied yukkuris. When I told her that I wished to study about the virus, she had offered to be my subject of study, but I refused.**_

 _ **-Instead, Aya caught one shithead strays from the street, along with a polite, well-mannered one from the no-badge section of the pet shop, transferred bits of her fillings containing the Mechanical Virus into them, and sent it to me via a fellow friend.**_

 _ **-The virus had been in them for a day. I had drugged that foulmouthed Marisa to keep it quiet, and give some food to the nice Alice, but so far, screening equipment showed no changes in them.**_

 _ **-Aya**_ ' _ **s info collection said that when the virus was transferred by touches—**_ _ **either from a yukkuri directly infected by mister Sacred Metal or a**_ " _ **preacher**_ " _**with metals only found inside the body, it will take about four weeks to show the first signs of advanced infection.**_

 _ **-Those external metal parts, like gears and camera eyes, are a sign of adulthood in yukkuris born from infected parents. The process is extremely painful, but only once in life.**_

 _ **-Aya is a**_ " _ **preacher**_ " _ **, and thus the virus is stronger in her body. Direct filling transfer might work better, and I shall expect external changes in about two weeks time. Mister humans had brought me a hand-held scanner to examine yukkuris in my work, and I appreciate this gift.**_

 _ **-That drugged Marisa woke up during my scanning, and start demanding loudly for sweets. I observed some movements near a patch of skin, and Aya had marked it as healed wound for filling transfer.**_

 _ **-I drugged it again when it started to spit vulgarities at me. How disrespectful! At least I can now research in peace.**_

 _ **-The movements continued in a slow pace, barely visible. Though the speed was the same, it had spread to more fillings now. It was a truly amazing process, as us yukkuris are never prone to any human illness. What could possibly be its mechanism?**_

 _ **-After twenty minutes of observations, I observed a increase in frequency of movements on that Marisa. However, Alice**_ ' _ **s scanning still showed nothing different. Old church members would possibly say that transformations on it started faster because of more Filth in it, but I don**_ ' _ **t believe in such things.**_

 _ **-First, I need to introduce a very important theory of mine; Mechanical Virus cause yukkuris to become smarter as it decreased paste-core-to-filling ratio.**_

 _ **-Have you ever noticed how Deibus and fat yukkuris, even if they are not rude and selfish, always seem a lot more stupid? That is because they have too much fillings in them, and their paste core cannot sufficiently control their behaviors.**_

 _ **-Paste core send commands through fillings, and when non-permanent memories, such as what a yukkuri eat for breakfast are recognized, they are stored in fillings that circle through its body.**_

 _ **-When there are too much fillings, the control weakened, leaving only basic**_ " _ **lines**_ " _**of fillings such as those responsible for eating and jumping. When sweet substance in the fillings reach a certain degree, a signal of**_ " _ **really taking it easy**_ " _**is sparked, causing their thoughts to become very slow.**_

 _ **-With short memory span and a slow mind, they will be very sluggish and unresponsive to changes. Basic instincts remained, and they are much more likely to follow those with no regards whatsoever, giving them a higher chance of become shitheads.**_

 _ **-However, it does not mean starving yourself to the extreme will make you cleverer, yukkuris in the network. Malnourishment may decrease your fillings, but it will also make you too weak to live and think properly.**_

 _ **-Some of you may ask, what about Dosu yukkuris? They are so big and have much more fillings, yet they are smarter than average yukkuris.**_

 _ **-A dissection on dead Dosu yukkuris had shown that they have larger paste cores, which is about the size of an adult yukkuri. This make them smarter, but some Dosus still show shithead tendencies and ignorance due to the still-large paste to filling ratio.**_

 _ **-Thus, my theory is that Mechanical Virus makes yukkuri smarter by decreasing their fillings yet keep them alive and well at the same time. Those machineries in infected yukkuris**_ ' _ **bodies can keep them alive and function at a higher-than-average level, and unless it is from wounds that touch the Sacred Metal or when the yukkuris get old, the paste core and a little fillings around it remained unaffected.**_

 _ **-They also eat and excrete their fillings at a much slower rate, and this allow them to have a longer memory span. Those fillings around the paste core can be fully controlled and commands sent through metal body parts in a fast manner, and that is the reason why they can understand difficult concepts such as beliefs and Broken One legends, and carry out more complicated actions.**_

 _ **-Being wild yukkuris, the sweetness and nutrients level in their bodies will not sparkle a**_ " _ **really taking it easy**_ " _**signal and slow down their mind process. However, Remis and Flans, as predators, are more prone to such signals due to their diets.**_

 _ **-Well, more specifically Remiriyas. Even mister human are amused at their stupidness. Their fillings are meat, a salty food instead of normal sweet ones, and what do you think a predator will feel like**_ " _ **really taking it easy**_ " _ **?**_

 _ **-That is right, large amount of sweetness that indicate bountiful preys. As their own fillings taste different, their paste cores are much more sensitive to sweet tastes. Flanderes, though also a common predator, have sweet-tasting meat as fillings, and it means that the level of sweetness in their bodies to sparkle**_ " _ **really taking it easy**_ " _ **signal will be higher than their cousins.**_

 _ **-Lesson learned: Taking it too easy will make you stupid. Like Cirnos. That is the reason why old church yukkuris despise the whole**_ " _ **take it easy**_ " _**thing, and I think it**_ ' _ **s actually a good thing.**_

 _ **-I mean, why would you want to have a very very slow life style? Why abandon being smart and ignore useful mister infos that can avoid getting you killed in the dangerous city just because you want to have more than enough food and many little ones that you can**_ ' _ **t even managed to feed? Why you irritate mister humans when they can end your lives in the blink of an eye, because you only think about your own easiness?**_

 _ **-I**_ ' _ **m sounding more and more like Aya now. But remember, you can**_ ' _ **t take it easy any more if you are dead, and if you don**_ ' _ **t want that to happen, try not taking it easy sometimes in order to make other take it easy.**_

 _ **-Oops, it looks like I took too long to write those words, and a long time had passed-because that foulmouthed Marisa is awake again. This time I don**_ ' _ **t even give it a chance to swear before drugging it.**_

 _ **-But finally some progress! I scanned them again, and I observed the same weak movements in that Alice. Great.**_

 _ **-I**_ ' _ **ve wait for two more hours and nothing happened. Guess the process is really slow, and I**_ ' _ **m off to sleep now. I**_ ' _ **m going to continue my observations in the following few days.**_

 _{End .}_

 _1\. /I probably wrote some excessive things in the document, and sorry about that, Aya and Lil_Backpack. I will continue it later._

 _2\. /On second thought, is it okay for any of you to send me those articles in Verse#1 about the old church_ ' _s Sacred Metal and rules regarding its_ " _blessing_ " _? I lost it after shutting down the computer in panic during a info transfer, as one mister human just walked into the room._


	5. The Beginning: Cleansings

"Finally."

Sanae smiled as it glanced at the running river, the waves splashing small droplets of water onto the river bank. Spring was at its end, and with the heavy rain in the last few days, the water in this river was running at full speed.

Normally, rain would be a big problem for any wild yukkuris, as their skins and fillings dissolved quickly in large amount of water. However, over half of Sanae's body was already transformed into metals by now, including its feet.

With such resilient and water-proof material as body parts, it was no surprise that Sanae managed to travel for two months until it finally found the river in its vision. It still avoided other yukkuris, as it understood that its new appearance would scare them.

But they simply knew nothing about the Broken One's blessing.

Natural yukkuri clans were weak. A week of heavy thunderstorm, a squabble over petty matters, or even food being overly-consumed in the area could lead to their declines.

Sanae did not know what its future clan would be like, but it was sure that the blessing would make every Believers strong and powerful, like the Sacred Metal.

It felt hunger only two weeks after its departure, and it was so surprised that with such a small portions of food, it would already feel full. When Sanae decided to travel at night, its machinery eyes could even see things clearly in the darkness! Compared to those yukkuris who were nearly blind in the darkness, and truly helpless in front of flying predators, it was at a great advantage.

Sanae was sure that once the yukkuris in the chosen clan were aware of such advantages, they would appreciate the Blessing. However, their fear and instincts brought by their Filth would still be a big problem...

"Yu? Yu?! Wat is dis uneajy shiddy thing, ze!"

Sanae turned back, interrupted from its thought. It saw a family of yukkuris, led by a obese mother Reimu and four ko-yukkuris.

"What a shitty weird yukkuri! Reimu's cute little ones look much better than weird yukkuri! Reimu is such a great mother, yu~"

The gears and clockworks in Sanae's body hummed gravely at their languages and the ugly expression on that Reimu's faces, disgusted by their Filth of fillings and flours. How troublesome, running into this family of Wicked Yukkuris just when it found the river.

However, it remembered the words from that machine in its vision. Those blind, idiotic yukkuris who sank deeply into their inferior desires, despising and hating the perfect metal instead of appreciating it. They did not deserve the Blessing, but maybe those little ones...

"How miserable. But Sanae wants to be kind, and want to cleanse the Filth from the wicked yukkuris. Will Reimu and Marisa throw those lowly desires away, and see the great truth?"

"Weird yukkuri stop shaying things that Bawiza can't anderstand!"

"Dishgusting, disgusting! Shiddy yukkuri has weird things on the face, and don't even haz a mister ribbon! The beautiful Weimu ish much cuter than weird yukkuri~"

Sanae sighed after hearing the response from the two ko-yukkuri. They had inherited Filth from their mother, and thus also talked like a Wicked Yukkuri.

"It looks like Reimu and Marisa don't want to cleanse away your sins, like the filthy yukkuris you are."

"How dare weird Sanae call Reimu and Reimu's little ones bad names? Weird Sanae is the uneasy mister monster here! Reimu is going to punish weird yukkuri if weird yukkuri say such things again!"

The fat mother Reimu seemed to be the only one who understood Sanae's word, and it puffed up, waving its braids left and right to try and threaten its opponent.

How silly. Why were they still so ignorant and proud, even thinking that their frail bodies could battle with the Sacred Metal? Those Wicked Yukkuris should be punished and cleansed with power of the Broken One.

Sanae grinned, and held onto the brass gear tightly with its braid, staring straight into mother Reimu's eyes.

"W-what is shitty Sanae doing? Is Sanae idiot? Do Sanae want to die? Reimu will give Sanae mister pain if Sanae wants to fight!"

"Reimu is the ignorant one here. Reimu knows nothing. Reimu and Reimu's little ones are all Wicked Yukkuri that only think of your own easiness, and thus you shall all be punished."

That seemed to anger the deibuistic mother. With one grunt, it jumped towards Sanae, wriggling its fat body back and forth. Its offspring cheered it on.

"Mowmmie ish the strongest! Punish ze weird yukkuri!"

"If weird yukkuri surrender to Weimu's Mowmmie, Weimu will let weird yukkuri be Weimu's mishter slave!"

Even though the metals in its body were still heavy, with improved reflex and its camera eye capturing its opponent's movement, Sanae dodged the attack with ease, and lashed out with the gear in its braid as the fat Reimu landed from a jump.

The brass gear's sharp edge sliced open its cheek, leaving a small wound.

"YUWAAAH! How dare shitty Sanae hurt Reimu's beautiful mister face—OUCH! IT HURDSSS! IT REALLY HURDSSS!"

Sanae now saw the true power of the Broken One's body. Almost seconds after the gear had touched Reimu's fillings, it started to transform them into metals, and small metal strips were starting to poke out of the wound. At the same times, silver gears and springs were growing inward, pushing the surrounding skins up.

"IT HURDDDDS! WHAT HAS SHIDDY SANAE DONE! STOOOPPPPP! DON'T TOUCH DEIBU'S MISHTER FILLINGS YUGAAAHHHH—!"

Yukkuri Reimu struggled and rolled around on the ground, while its offspring watched in horror. It was grinding its body against the hard ground, trying to remove the mechanical parts, but they were already parts of its fillings and skin. Such actions only managed to tear apart some skins that remained untouched yet, exposing more clockworks and springs underneath.

It looked like the cleansing process was working quite well. Sanae listened with pleasure as the yukkuri shrieked in agony, its glass eyes swirling around the metal sockets with the frantic tickings of machineries.

Finally, the source of its Filth, the paste core that supported its life, would be cleansed of all wickedness. How beautiful.

"Just...want...to take id eajy..."

Clang. Tick tick tick.

In three minutes'time, this yukkuri Reimu was successfully converted to a metal statue made up of clockworks, still ticking and humming as the machineries continued to run.

"This is what happened when yukkuris seek after the bad easiness. If Reimu and Marisa decided to receive the Blessing and abandon your filthy bodies—"

Though Sanae was talking in its ever gentle voice, after witnessing their mother's death and the strange power of that gear, those ko-yukkuris freaked out as if they had seen a living nightmare.

"YUWAAHHH! Monster! D-don't come near Weimu! Weimu ish going to escape eajy!"

The two ko-Reimu were peeing all over themselves, and tried to writhe away in an extremely slow speed while the other two kos puffed up in a futile attempt to intimidate the yukkuri in front of them.

"B-Bawiza ish not afraid of shiddy Sanae, d-da ze!"

"DIE EAJY! The Great Mawiza ish going to punish weird yukkuri for killing mowmmie!"

It looked like none of those ko-yukkuris was suitable to receive the Blessing. Like their parents, they had drowned in their own Filth, being trapped in flours and fillings for too long to understand the truths. Thus, they could only be cleansed.

Sanae sighed again, and held the brass gear up high as one of the kos charged towards it.

 **-Five minutes later-**

The last ko-yukkuri's body, or just a lump of growing clockworks and metals, was picked up and put down lightly beside the rest of its family members who had already be transformed into metal statues.

It was still a bit too young. With all the sharp gears and mechanical parts formed during the cleansing process, they had ripped apart its skin and turned the pieces into nails and metal foils—and it did not look like anything resembling a yukkuri now.

Those yukkuris who were blind to the Broken One had all gotten their punishment.

Sanae muttered a prayer to the sky, thanking the deity it believed in for cleansing the wickedness of those sinned yukkuris, and continued its journey among the river, towards the chosen clan in the North.

T.B.C


	6. The Beginning: End Of Journey

- **Two months later-**

The mountain stood high in front of Sanae. Abrasion from the strong wind had shaped the rock into sharp spikes, tearing into the baby blue sky above.

Sand and sharp pebbles grinded against Sanae's metal foot as it headed for the mountain, and it could not help but wondering how difficult would it be for any yukkuris to walk through this patch of barren land. Any yukkuri clan that could survive here was surely something.

It had finally reached the chosen clan of the Broken One.

As it walked through bushes and cluster of grass scattering around the land, it could still feel the bitterness on its tongue. Apart from the hard shrubs that were impossible to chew, the only edible plant around the mountain was those grass. They had a bitter taste, not enough to kill but definitely enough to make any yukkuri wince in disgust while eating.

Guess those grass was the only choice of food available to the mountain clan.

Sanae had already understood why the Broken One chose this clan when it saw the mountain and its surrounding. These yukkuris here were surely living in an extremely uneasy place, and thus having a hard life.

Sands and pebbles around the mountain made hunting for food a painful and tiring job, not to mention the drastic temperature drop at night and strong wind in the area. Even though there was forest nearby, either the scorching heat in the day or the freezing cold at night on the pebble beach would definitely kill travelers from the clan before they could reach food. Many must have perished this way, turning into mummified corpses with feet ripped open by sharp rock shards and sand.

The only food available was bitter grass, an uneasy food by every standard. Sanae was sure that there was water sources in the mountain, but even that might be quite scarce.

Branches that could be used as weapon and building materials, berries, fresh grass and mushrooms were all available in the forest, but this place lacked all of them. Not even soft soil that yukkuris could burrow into existed in the mountain.

Worse, their only neighbour were flying Remiriyas who lived in the same mountain.

Most yukkuris knew how fierce a Remiriya could be when they were hunting. Add constant risks of starvation brought by the harsh living condition, those predator yukkuris would just be maniacal flying deaths that rushed at their preys at the very first sight.

While there were vines and branches that blocked the predator's view in a forest, and sharp branches that could be used to fight back, nothing was available here. Even their nests were located in caves at the top of the cliff, making it impossible for stealth attacks on their offspring. The mere sight of a yukkuri on those white, empty rocks was a obvious signal for lunch, and god knew how this clan was going to gather food out of the valley when dozens of Remiriyas were patrolling the sky.

It was truly amazing that this clan managed to survive against all odds.

Sanae only saw one from afar yesterday, but the swift, skilled motions of that yukkuri were enough to convince it that this clan was really chosen by the Broken One.

What Sanae needed to do now was to join this clan, and spread the Blessing around them. It would rid them of the starvation, sufferings and constant fear of death, and once those threats were gone, those yukkuris were going to see the magnificence of the metal and the Broken One. They would realize how their true forms were so superior than the filthy flours and fillings, and through Sanae's preaching, the word and beauty of the Broken One would enlighten those within the clan.

When the Blessing of metal was spread among every single one of them, and the Wicked Yukkuris were cleansed of their evil, believers of the Broken One would finally step out of the isolated mountain and into the forest, spreading both the Blessing and the faith.

The True Yukkuris would then search for pieces of the Broken One, and restore him. Once He was whole, the heaven of yukkuris would return, and eternal life and happiness should be achieved by every yukkuris again.

The Broken One will be made whole.

Sanae walked into the valley, accompanied by the cold, lyrical tickings in its body.

 **End of [The Beginning]**


End file.
